everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Kristal Winters
Kristal Winters, referred to as Risty by her friends, is the daughter of the eponymous villain of Hans Christian Andersen’s The Snow Queen. She is a Rebel. Bold and independent, Kristal is a young winter sorceress who is dedicated to leaving her mark on the world in her own special way. Character Personality If there is one way to sum up Risty’s personality simply, it is “Drama Queen.” She loves being the centre of attention, but is completely averse to stealing another’s stoplight. She is energetic, impulsive, and very vocal about herself and her feelings, almost to the point of melodrama; whatever this girl does, she makes it big and loud. Kristal gets restless easily, so she is known for signing up for many extracurriculars at once, from team sports (preferable extreme sports,) to debate, to theatre. Kristal is very proud of her heritage as a winter spirit, and enjoys using her icy magic for even for the slightest things. Appearance Kristal has olive skin, short and spiky ice blue hair that is streaked with white and aquamarine, almond-shaped, light indigo eyes, and her eyelashes are white. She wears grey-blue and turquoise eyeshadow, and periwinkle lipstick. Kristal speaks with a slight Scandinavian accent. Fairy Tale : Main article: The Snow Queen Relationships Family Kristal was originally a snowman, created by Gerda and Kai, and given to the Snow Queen as a gift. With the aid of the love that went into making her, the Snow Queen was able to turn the snowman into a girl, and raised her as her own daughter. Kristal is also the great-great-great-grandniece of Old Man Winters, whom she affectionately calls “Popsicle.” Friends Risty gets along with her fellow Rebels, Raven Queen and Cedar Wood especially, but she is also good friends with Briar Beauty due to their shared love of thrills. She is friendly to her roommate, Jessamina Pease, in hopes of drawing the latter out of her shell. Pet Back at home, Kristal had several living snowman, but she views them more as playmates and servants than pets. While she was looking forward to receiving her own special animal friend, Headmaster Grimm disallowed her joining the ceremony on the grounds that a pet would not suit a queen of winter. Romance Due to her forceful nature, dating is not Risty’s element. Outfits Basic Over a silver shirt, Kristal wears a blue short-sleeved jacket with a cracked ice design that is lined with white fur, and zipped up halfway. Her training capri pants are green, blue and purple, mimicking an aurora borealis, and her shoes are black short boots, lined with white fur. For accessories, Kristal has a headband made of ice with snowflake on right side, a chain necklace with bell charms and a miniature mirror, and a snowflake wristband with a matching ring. Her purse is shaped like a snowman with a detachable head, and interlocking hands that serve as the handle. Legacy Day Getting Fairest Quotes Trivia * Kristal's favourite food is anything with “iced” in the name. * The contents of Kristal's purse are her MirrorPhone, journal, travel makeup kit, an Essence of Summer potion, and cool breath mints. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Snow Queen